


地下世界之王（Kings Of The Underworld）

by solarcorium



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Gen Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcorium/pseuds/solarcorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian需要某种只有Jason才能提供的帮助。（以及其实它完全没有听起来那么下流。）一次熔铸了兄弟爱的尴尬际遇。</p><p>Translation of Kings Of The Underworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	地下世界之王（Kings Of The Underworld）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kings Of The Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466126) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



> Fandom: Batman  
> Characters: Jason Todd, Damian Wayne  
> Genre: Gen, humor, hang-out fic.  
> Warnings: 宅，小男孩犯熊。  
> A/N: Damian需要某种只有Jason才能提供的帮助。（以及其实它完全没有听起来那么下流。）一次熔铸了兄弟爱的尴尬际遇。

授权：[permission](http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/6978b95bgw1eg3ss1h4qmj20ie08zdh1.jpg)

 

 

  Jason Todd在开门的一瞬间闭嘴忍住了没笑。

 

  他在哥谭的藏身处从来就不是趣事百出的兔子洞，至少不常见有趣到能让人哈哈大笑的事，但他不得不承认这次发生的事……确实很带劲。

 

  Damian Wayne变了装以掩身份，连帽衫的帽檐拉得低低的遮住大半张脸，一副臭屁的，绝对价格不菲的大墨镜架在鼻梁上，眼珠子透过镜片滴溜溜地四处侦查，好像等着一群狗仔队或是特种部队蜂拥而上。

 

  Jason从没见他紧张过。他甚至不确定对方是否有这项功能。

 

  “是我，”男孩自曝身份。他似乎相信自己这套小小的伪装行头非常靠谱。或者他依然坚信Jason是个傻瓜，这是另一种合理解释。

 

   Jason眨了眨眼：“你不说我还没认出来。”

 

  不过，接下来的事更有趣了。兜帽少年迈出一步凑到他身前，言辞间闪烁着几近窒息的亢奋，他低语道：“你带着那东西？”

 

  Jason倚在门框边，像一道高大沉重的禁止通行标志，过了好一阵才让对方进门。他缓缓地吸了一口烟。

 

  “小鬼，我不会卖毒品给你，”他干巴巴地说，“别干傻事。”

 

  男孩回以他标志性的讥诮：“切，就像我 **吸过** 毒似的。”

 

  Jason坏笑道：“不错。”

 

  Damian似乎没理解他的反讽，似乎没意识到作为罗宾，他因为各种迷幻剂、镇定剂、致幻气体和吐真剂嗨起来的次数比任何同一年龄层的小男孩能想象的还要多。好吧，也许终有一日当他回首他的花样青春会突然明白这一点，并好奇自己那时他妈的都在捣腾什么鬼玩意儿。也许梦醒时分永远不会到来。Damian是他们之中最年轻的一个，而他好像已经轻微地丧失理智了。

 

  怎样都好，回归正题。Jason侧身把门打开：“快，”他打趣道，模仿男孩刚才那火急火燎的口气，“别让别人看见你！”

 

  他得到了一记恶毒的眼刀，不过Damian还是依言照做了，走过他身旁时指着他的烟，“给我掐了。”他命令道，好像这儿是他的地盘。

 

  **Damian** 。*Jason耿耿于怀地想。除非你 **希望** 你的孩子堕入地狱深渊，否则你不会让他以此为名。虽然，必须承认，这可能正是Talia所期望的。

 

  行了，至少他还 **有** 个妈。那大概挺值得当一回事的。

 

  他叼着烟，跟在那小鬼身后走进他的公寓单间。这地方看上去简直焕然一新，因为他刚为了他的……访客打扫过，即是说，经历一整夜漫长的恶斗后他滚下床——差不多只睡了两小时——扔掉一堆杂七杂八的破烂，将各种犯罪物证胡乱塞进不易察觉的边边角角，然后跑到附近街区上的711买了一把散装糖果和姜汁汽水。他甚至由着自己的强迫症发作到打开一小条窗缝保持空气流通的程度。

 

  Damian一秒也不想等。“在哪？快拿给我看！”他命令道，总算肯摘掉那副愚蠢的墨镜。现在他看上去和普通的小孩相差无几。一个普通的、超级兴奋的小鬼。

 

  “嘘，你比那些暴力街区的瘾君子还要着急。”Jason打开老早就放在沙发边上的背包，把东西递到他眼前，“也不是说我没见过——”

 

  Damian深吸一口气：“酷！”他差不多是从Jason手中拽过包装盒，以一种极具攻击性的方式撕碎包装纸。他凶猛粗暴的手法让Jason对Wayne家族圣诞节现场有了深刻认识。

 

  “这最好是未删节版的。”他嘶嘶地说。

 

  Jason嗤之以鼻：“你当我是什么人，窝囊废吗？”

 

  Damian抓挠包装盒的动作平息了片刻，看着他，“有一点。”他坦白。

 

  Jason咆哮着说：“请你穿上罗宾制服我好揍你行吗？”

 

  “我没带来……”Damian声音越来越小，他终于把那盒电子游戏捧在手上，研究着封面，梦幻般的表情浮现在他总是锋芒毕露的小脸上。

 

  Jason清了清嗓子，摊开手：“那是50。”

 

  “哈？”男孩几乎没注意到他在说什么。

 

  Jason一脸睥睨：“50 **美元** ，你这被宠坏的小鬼，那花了我 **50美元** 。你得还我。”

 

  他进行过一番激烈的心里斗争——关于要不要声称这是份特别版，花了他70美元。他不是真的需要那笔钱，只是多诓Bruce Wayne的儿子20美元绝对特好玩。反正Damian也发现不了，而且Jason正是一个热衷于损人不利己的人。

 

  不过，仔细想想，这种程度的小伎俩有点吃饱了撑着。

 

  “哦，那是自然。”Damian看也不看直接伸手从口袋里掏钱给他。一张一百美元的钞票在这过程中落到地上。Jason什么也没说。他没兴趣去捡起来，但他想知道Damian得过多久才会注意到。

 

  男孩仿佛沉浸于个人世界之中，于是Jason优哉游哉地走向沙发，抽出一根香烟并坐下。电子游戏机已经开启，嗡嗡震动。

 

 

  “你爸真的不让你玩 **毒枭3：地下世界之王** 吗？”过了一会，他开口问道。

 

  Damian摇头，目不转睛地盯着他闪闪发亮的新宝贝：“不。就像我说的，我不被允许玩任何美化犯罪的游戏，”他乖戾地说，“父亲不喜欢。”

 

  Jason扬起一道眉毛：“他也不允许你玩美化暴力的游戏吗？”

 

  “他对那没意见。”

 

  “明白了。”

 

  “我能穿鞋进屋吗？”

 

  Jason猛地抬头，惊讶于这句礼貌的请求。他意识到Damian还是有一丁点稍纵即逝的文明礼仪，多半得归功于Alfred。他看着像是正等待他的回答。

 

  “老弟。”Jason做出一个请自便的手势。他本人就穿着双沉重的靴子，鞋面覆满前夜留下的泥土。“看看我。看看这地方。”

 

  “……喔。好吧。”

 

  一阵短暂、尴尬的沉默在他们彼此的对视间蔓延。然后Jason突然意识到自己正充当一位十一岁义警的玩伴，而Damian大概也想到了类似的问题。多新鲜。以及有点别扭。

 

  不过，呃，他的人生还有过许多更离奇的展开。

 

  他晃晃手：“呃，你在等什么？”

 

  “对！”小鬼头脸上着急莽撞的神情几乎可算是甜蜜的，如果Jason喜欢小孩，或者Damian的话就会这么认为。

 

  “问个问题，”他旁观他像对待什么无价的艺术珍品一般，拿出光盘。“为什么你不叫——”

 

  他本想说“你哥哥”，可不知为何，这令他傻里傻气、不可理喻地感到 **孤独** ，另外Wayne家族成员的关系变动似乎过于动荡，让你没法安心使用这些称呼。

 

  “为什么你不叫个别的什么人？”他改口道。

 

  Damian撅嘴嘘他：“Drake会 **认真负责地** 防着我玩这个，尽管他自己玩的不亦乐乎，虚伪小人。而Grayson对电子游戏 **一窍不通** 因为他是个乡巴佬。”

 

  这番评价逗乐了Jason。在一定程度上，他答应帮他做事就是为了这个。当Damian打给他，用一种奇异的有求于人的方式拜托他买个游戏给他玩，Jason立马就猜到这男孩绝对是彻底走投无路了。他本能地意识到他绝对是被Dick、Tim Drake，可能还有其他女孩子们接连拒绝，然后才动了呼叫红头罩的念头。

 

  见证一个Wayne在某件事，任何事上马失前蹄都令他心潮澎湃，除此之外，他施以援手是出于……自尊心作怪；难以解释的自尊心。那可是Damian，他向他请求某样他父亲或其他模范公民都无法给他的东西，而Jason可以。这够他得瑟上一阵。

 

  “没错，那你 **就** 不是个乡巴佬咯？”他嘲笑着说。

 

  “当真要这么问吗，Todd。”Damian在他边上坐下，抓着手柄，眼睛里闪烁着顽皮的光芒，“我不是乡巴佬。我是个爱欺负人的小坏蛋。人人都知道。”

 

  “那是……大实话，”Jason承认，“而且说得很准确。”

 

  “我懂。安静，剧情动画开始了！”

 

  他们一起看着屏幕。那是一场精心策划的赌场特别行动，相当不错；感觉不如只身撞碎玻璃屋顶单刀直入那么好，可也还行。另一边，Damian一副……喜不自胜的模样，即使他明显努力装着不要看上去太高兴。

 

  Jason对此深表理解，因为他也曾感同身受。人生的成长期就是这样尴尬，即便飞跃地铁车厢顶变成你的一项日常晚间活动，一张你最喜欢的乐队的新专辑照样能让你兴奋得湿了绿鳞小短裤。这是Bruce永远都没法理解的事，因为他在八岁的时候就长大了。

 

  说到这个。

 

  “你跟你爸说你上哪去了？”他询问，“他不是随时都会用他的爪钩破窗而入，对吧？”

 

  “我告诉他我要去一个穷小孩家扶贫济困。”Damian回以疵瑕必报的笑容。

 

  Jason决定暂不和他一般计较：“他 **信** 了？！”

 

  Damian耸耸肩：“我认为他对于我会变成愿意做那种事的好人还抱着一丝希望。”

 

  “你是个特别、特别熊的坏小孩。”

 

  “生活造就了我们。”Damian高冷地说，目光一瞬也不曾离开屏幕。他开始胡乱摆弄着游戏人物创建界面。

 

  Jason带着一丝愉悦看着Damian不假思索地操纵一个金发巨乳美女。他放弃了这个建模，重建了一个惹眼的形似他母亲的妖媚性感杀手，从各种意义上来说都很尴尬。然后他也放弃了这个，开始捏一个男性匪徒形象，最终……看起来像Bruce Wayne。他一脸愤怒，猛击“删除”，从头来过。

 

  Jason伸手给自己摸了一颗糖来。他原计划把Damian扔电视机前，然后忙正事儿去，可当前这情境实在太逗了。并且从心理学层面上发人深省。这孩子有点毛病。

 

  “看起来像我吗？”在点击“完成”之前，Damian问他。

 

  古怪，他竟会在意Jason怎么想。但他推测他正扮演“朋友”的角色因为这里除了他没别人能开口回话。寂寞Wayne们都这样怪里怪气的。

 

  他瞧了那个角色一眼，摇摇头：“哥们，”他沉痛地说，“你有点脸盲，孩子。你可能最好找个医生看一看。”

 

  “是吗？”Damian审视着他的作品，皱起眉头。

 

  “是啊。”Jason的嘴角微微上扬，“你的脸 **没有** 那么帅。我的意思是，得了吧。”

 

  他原本正候着一记气急败坏的肘击，但他等来了一记气急败坏的肘击和一个看上去切切实实在闹情绪的Damian。

 

  “那是……那是我长大以后的样子，”他充满戒备地解释道，“我会长大的。”

 

  Jason回了他一记肘击。也许有个熊得要命的小弟弟也不是一件多坏的事，在发生了这么多事情之后。“你知道有钱人就算其貌不扬还是有人勾搭，对吧？”

 

  “闭嘴。我，不，在乎。”Damian言之凿凿，以完全不必要的力道猛击“完成”键，“我才不勾搭人。”

 

  他……他 **脸红** 了？那是他的痛处吗？啊哦。

 

  Damian是个邪恶的小家伙，但拿十一岁大的孩子的外表开玩笑终归不太合适，大概，就算他是自大的迷你罗马剑斗士，总是一副苦大仇深的神情，并待人粗暴。

 

   “我逗你玩呢。”Jason不情不愿地告诉他。这不是明摆着的吗，该死的。“你不难看。你看上去……还不错。”

 

  没有回应。

 

  Damian一言不发地通了第一关Jason注意到他试了好几次才攀上毒品炼制厂的墙面，同样的事在现实生活中他通常一次成功。他要不是不太擅长电子游戏，就是完全心不在焉。

 

  最终，他点了“暂停”，而Jason可根据与他爸爸相处的多年经验判断出这小鬼正纠结于某事。

 

  “ **父亲** 很英俊，”他突然小小声地说，“但是我……Grayson看上去比我更像他—— **住手** 。”

  

  Jason眨眨眼：“我什么也没干。”

 

  “你正打算做大人们做的事，他们总喜欢拍拍头，揉乱头发。我知道。你不是第一个尝试这么做的。但 **不准** 给我来这套，我警告你。”

 

  他低头看到自己伸出一半的手。这小鬼说的不错。他 **确实** 打算那么做。

 

  诡异。他放下手。

 

  他原先的计划真不是这样的。任由小崽子在他的房子里玩些傻乎乎的游戏，没问题，特别是在违背他父亲意愿的情况下，但他没指望他们会…… **交流感情** 什么鬼的。

 

  他不擅长扮演好哥哥；或者说不擅长他们正在做的这件事不管这是在干嘛。

 

  “好吧，”他不自在地说，“这我就真帮不了你了，不过有一点我可以告诉你。”

 

  “哪一点？”

 

  Jason耸了耸肩：“别在外貌方面和Dick Grayson较劲。永远不要。那会把人逼疯，我的朋友。我是认真的。”

 

  Damian转过头给了他一个困惑的眼神。然后他大笑起来，打破了拘谨的气氛。

 

  “对，”他同意，狡猾地眯起眼睛，“你可早就深有体会，是吧。”

 

  Jason往沙发上一靠给了Damian的后脑勺一巴掌，出于某种原因男孩比起友好的拍拍头更愿意接受这个。

 

  “玩你的 **游戏** 。”

 

  于是他就玩他的游戏了。下一关的通关速度明显改善。

 

  “地上有钱，”过了一会，Damian随意地说，“是我的，对吧？”

 

  Jason酸酸地看了他一眼：“对，我不经常把自个儿的百元大钞掉地上然后就随它放在那儿。”

 

  “留着。算这个游戏机的。”一抹小小的微笑在男孩线条坚毅的嘴角逗留不去，“因为我敢说你新买了它就为了恭迎我的大驾光临。”

 

  Jason抖了一下。“我才——我不……我没有……”他气馁地说，“好吧，你怎么知道？”

 

  “它周围灰尘的纹路。它是整个房间里最新的东西。说真的，Todd。你不是个侦探吗？”

 

  “我个人更喜欢当‘复仇天使’？”

 

  男孩鬼鬼祟祟地扫他一眼，然后决定开口问：“你为什么这么做？”他听上去纯粹是出于好奇。

 

  对啊，为什么他 **非得** 这么做？

 

  他心里有番“论协助蝙蝠侠之子完成他的违禁事项（不管这事有多傻）之裨益”的长篇宣讲。至少他是这样对自己三令五申，这样才能合理解释为什么他要遵循一个十一岁孩子的吩咐。但还有些别的理由。别的理由，比如为了Damian想和他一起玩因为他知道Jason会让他做一些他不被允许的事。

 

  事实上……

 

  事实上，出于某种原因，他希望这个乖戾的、烦人的孩子认为他很酷。

 

  若要他亲口承认这点，他会更愿意咬掉自己的舌头。

 

  幸运的是，他不必这么做。Damian似乎从他的沉默中找到了自己的答案，对于这个特别、特别熊的小坏蛋来说真是大有长进。

 

  “不管怎样，”他说，没停下手头的游戏，“我希望你能买两个手柄。因为它要新出个联机模式的关卡。所以我决定征用你。”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *Damian：驯服。


End file.
